Ouran: 100 Moments
by KaleidoTears
Summary: Anything from humorous to cute and fluffy. Moment no.4:It's Hunny's birthday and the Host Club decides to bake him a cake! MAJOR OOC-NESS! R
1. The Lost Glasses

Ouran: 100 moments.

Summary: Anything from humorous to cute and fluffy. Moment no1: What happens when Kyoya forgets his glasses for one day? WARNING: MAJOR OOC-NESS!!!

* * *

Kyoya woke up to a beautiful day despite his low blood pressure. Like every other day he took a shower, got dressed had some breakfast and put on his glasses … or did he? Kyoya did NOT put on his glasses and do you know why? Because on his beside table, where he usually put his glasses weren't there. As he looked through his room he still couldn't find it. Then finally, Kyoya kneeled down in the middle of his room, threw up his arms and shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Cough Cough) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - "

10 minutes later –

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyoya screamed. He would've gone longer (told you it was OOC XD) but that'd make him WAAAAY too OOC.

"Kyoya, what is going on," his older sister Fuyumi asked from the doorway.

"Oh! Fuyumi do you have a spare pair of glasses?" he asked hopefully. Fuyumi raised her eyebrows.

"Does it look like I need them?" she asked. Kyoya proceeded with his NOOOO! scream.

"KYOYA!" Fuyumi shrieked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about going to school without wearing your glasses?" Fuyumi asked.

"…is that a retorical question?" Kyoya said, Fuyumi fumed. "I'm just kidding but no one has ever seen me with my glasses off,"

_Except for Haruhi_ he added silently.

"But you don't look half-bad without your glasses," Fuyumi commented.

"… but I won't be able to read things,"

"Oh get over it! You can always borrow Tamaki's notes besides one day wouldn't matter! (sigh) I'll go out and buy you a pair later or something. Besides how bad could it be?" Fuyumi snapped.

* * *

And as it seemed she was right but then again this was Ouran a place where nothing is normal.

"Tamaki," he said and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Oh? Are you lost? New student? Thought you look amazingly like my friend Kyo – "

"You idiot, I am Kyoya," he snapped.

"Kyoya?" he said in a confused manner "But Kyoya wears glasses," he said dumbfounded.

He sweat-dropped.

Thankfully Lady Fate decided to spare him for awhile and around the corner came our heroine of the series Haruhi!

"Kyoya-senpai, where are your glasses?" Haruhi asked.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki repeated finally coming to realization.

Kyoya sighed and just at that moment the bell or whatever it is rang to signal the beginning of class.

* * *

As Kyoya and Tamaki took their seats in the classroom everyone were giving them or Kyoya weird stares.

It was a good thing that neither Kyoya or Tamaki noticed the looks that were emitting from their female classmates throughout the day or else they would've ordered a double funeral but the trouble came from the host that they had during lunch or after school …

* * *

It was then finally did he finally see every girl's hungry stare… even the host club members, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were giving him weird stares.

While Hikaru was sitting alone on a table drinking instant coffee, Tamaki decided to join him for awhile.

"Hey Tamaki-tono, who's that?" Hikaru asked pointing at the glasses-less Kyoya before taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Oh… that's Kyoya,"

Unfortunately for Tamaki, he was right in front of Hikaru who spat out all the coffee that was in his mouth.

"OH GOD! HIKARU THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Huh what is?" Kaoru asked joining them and filling a fresh cup to the brim with instant coffee. Tamaki decided to sit in front of Kaoru this time whom he thoughtt would be a safer option.

"Hey Tono, who's that? Is he a new customer?" Kaoru asked pointing at Kyoya before taking a huge sip of coffee. Tamaki decided that Kaoru was safer than Hikaru so he decided to tell him, but no… he was wrong.

"That's Kyoya,"

Yep he was definitely wrong, because Kaoru ended up spitting the whole lot as well.

"OMG! EWW THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Tamaki shrieked before grabbing a towel and began to wipe off all the instant coffee and saliva all over him.

"Ahh… gomen?" they both said sheepishly.

"Uhm, Kyoya… I think you might want to run…" the host club except for Kyoya said backing away slowly.

"Why?" he asked then he turned around.

"KYOOOOOYYYAAAAAA, MAARRRY MEEEE," one girl screamed loudly.

Holy … _Shit_….

He decided to obey them for once and ran as though his life depended on it, which it did… the girls in the host club ran after him shrieking loud things like 'MARRY ME' or 'KYOYA-KUN GO OUT WITH ME' etc.

"Do you think he will live?" Honey asked in a worried voice.

"Who knows," Mori replied.

"…"

* * *

"AAHHHHHH!" Kyoya screamed.

_If only I still had my glasses it'll be fine my ass_ Kyoya thought bitterly as a girl tried to glomp him, which he skillfully dodged. Then he started thinking about his life and his achievements.

_Ah… I'll never make it out alive_ he thought sadly as the mob of girls finally got him. His life flashed before his eyes.

_Being born…_

_Being in an argument with his father…_

_Meeting Tamaki…_

_Making the host club…_

_Meeting Haruhi when she looked more like a boy with her short hair, and ugly glasses…_

Wait… GLASSES! What if Haruhi still had them???

"I CAN'T DIE YET!" Kyoya yelled then he broke free and ran towards the host club again.

* * *

"HARUHI!" he screamed grabbing her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki shouted scandalised.

"DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR GLASSES???" Kyoya yelled shaking her.

"What? Yes…" Haruhi said with swirly eyes.

"GIVE THEM TO MEEEE," he roared.

"You know… I thought I'd never live to see the day when Kyoya lost it," Hikaru said as the others nodded.

"WHY?" Haruhi shrieked.

"OMG THEY'RE BACK!" the twins yelled as they hurridly shoved what they could find behind the doors.

"DO YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE?" Kyoya yelled.

"YES!" Haruhi shouted and at last she gave him her glasses.

At that moment, they finally got through.

"WHERE IS HE?" they asked in a manic voice.

They looked around frantically until they noticed Kyoya. All of them gave confused glances.

"Who's that?"

"I dunno,"

"I think it's Kyoya,"

"Really?"

Kyoya sweat-dropped, but oh well at least they weren't chasing him anymore.

* * *

"Today was definitely an interesting day," Honey observed.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"I wonder what other crazy things will happen before we graduate," Honey said.

"Who knows," Mori said.

* * *

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad, oh and here I found your glasses," Fuyumi said handing over the case.

"No it wasn't bad…" Kyoya replied.

_I WENT THROUGH HELL! FROM NOW ON I AM GOING NO WHERE WITHOUT MY GLASSES!_ Kyoya thought.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! How was it? Ahh, Poor Kyoya XD. This is my first Ouran fic so be nice O.O. I've done other fics before, usually Naruto fics but don't hesitate to send me a review!**


	2. Sanitary Napkins

Ouran: 100 moments.

Summary: Anything from humorous to cute and fluffy. 'Haruhi,whats this?' Kaoru asked and in his hand in all its glory was a tampom.'Er... that's... an interesting question Kaoru...' Haruhi said. WARNING MAJOR OoC-NESS!!! R&R!

* * *

Wow, I didn't expect 4 reviews… I expected like 2 reviews and 25 hits or something XD. Buuut I got double the reviews and 140+ hits two favourites, and 1 alert… not bad … buuut we can do better people c'mon XD. 

Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, sakurabell, D: its so sad that you weren't signed in because, I can't reply to you (Cries) however thank you for understanding the OoC-ness in the story and yes it's a bit abnomal for people to be yelling for 10 minutes straight but XD. Thank you for your kind and sweet review:D (Hands cookie and sprinkles the review with sugar)

And thank you for the other 3 people that reviewed! Namely:

Hika4Kao: Thank you for reviewing :D (Hands cookie)

Anemies: … I'm a bit annoyed by the fact that I _did _warn you about the MAJOR OoC-ness and yet you still review to complain about it (Sighs) but thanks for reviewing none-the-less. (Hands tiny cookie)

kasai tenshi: Thank you for reviewing and you were the first too, that made my day, when I got the email from :D THANK YOU! And thanks for alerting this too XD (Hands mega big cookie)

And thanks to BlueberryBlues and THE EVIL TAKANO for favouriting my story! (hands cookies)

_

* * *

thoughts_ - thinking 

thoughts - talking, saying whatever XD

**thoughts** - sarcasm, important word

thoughts - important word or phrase, take note.

* * *

Arigatou. Now the story begins below. XD

* * *

The Host club were at the Fujoika house hold once again. All was peace until – 

_CRASH! _

"Ahh… gomen, gomen Haruhi, it was an accident I didn't mean to take the innocent life of the cup away," Hikaru said.

"HIKARU, HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING TO MY DAUGHTER?" Tamaki accused.

Haruhi sighed.

"That's ok Hikaru… Kaoru, can you go to my bedroom, open my wardrobe and get some towels?" Haruhi asked.

"Uhm sure?" Kaoru saif.

* * *

Down a hallway and round the corner and he was quickly outside the door of Haruhi's room. 

He opened the door and was greeted by a small and plain yet clean bedroom. He strode over to the wardrobe and began looking through it.

_Hmm let's see, clothes, blankets, spare pillows, some books and …what's this? _Kaoru thought poking the new object.

"Kaoru you're taking awhil – " Haruhi started before she wast off by the younger Hitachiin twin.

"Haruhi, what's this?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi's eyes widended.

In his hands, in all their glory were a packet of pads and a tampom.

"Er… that's, an interesting question Kaoru," Haruhi said at last.

"Well, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, those," she said pointing to the packet of pads. "Are called … sanitary napkins! They are also called feminine supplies by some…" she trailed off.

"Oh… really? Do girls use them?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes…"

"Then what's this?" Kaoru asked pointing to the tampom.

"Um… that… is….etto… well you don't need to know just yet," Haruhi said.

"Ok, what or when are they used for?" Kaoru asked.

"They're used for special occassins!" she said in an end-of-discussion kind of way.

"Kaoru, where are you?" Hikaru called.

"I'm in Haruhi's room," Kaoru called back.

"Come out here, Tono needs your help," Hikaru said.

"Alright," Kaoru said, evacuating the room.

And though Hikaru didn't know it he had just saved her from certain doom.

And little did she know that was the wrong thing to say to Kaoru…

* * *

The problem came when Ouran was holding an annual and important cutural event. 

Each class was to do something in tribute, Haruhi's class we're deciding on doing a restaurant kinda theme.

Then suddenly Kaoru remembered Haruhi's words of wisdom and guidance…

_They're used for special occassions! _

He raeched for her bag and retrieved the items that he were looking for and placed them on the most important table.

After awhile everyone was gathered and seated then suddenly everything went quiet…

Everyone stared at the innocent _things _on the table.

It was eerily silent.

"K-k-k-kaoru… did you put Haruhi's _supplies _here?" Hikaru asked his brother turning blue.

"Yes… that was because Haruhi said they were used for special occassins!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi smacked herself on the forehead.

_Oh god, I'm an idiot…_she thought.

"KAORU! WHEN I SAID SPECIAL OCCASSINS I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!!!" Haruhi schrieked.

Suddenly there were many whispers.

"What you mean Haruhi's a girl?"

"EWW! NO WAY!"

"OMG!"

"DAMN!"

"NO! I USE THESE FOR NOSE BLEEDS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW USEFUL THESE THINGS ARE?" Haruhi yelled sarcastically which and amazingly everyone believed.

"Whew, thank god,"

"I ditto that! Thank god!"

" Kaoru, I'm going to kill you!" Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"You better run," Hikaru advised wisely.

"Thanks… I didn't know that," Kaoru said sarcastically before running for his life.

"MATTE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!

* * *

Lmaaao, how was it? It was a bit … yeah I agree but D: you don't mind do you? XD Leave a sweet review please :D 


	3. Sanitaray Napkins Part II

Ouran: 100 Moments.

Summary: Anything from humorous to cute and fluffy. Moment no3: What happens when Kaoru finds out EXACTLY what sanitary napkins are used for? MAJOR OOC-NESS

Ooooh, double the review from last chapter :D Sorry that I haven't been updating this more than I should have. Yes I'll admit it I've been downright lazy xD. Well that and studying for tests half-yearlys and stuff. But here is the long awaited MOMENT NUMBER 3!

Thank to my anonymous reviewers, namely sakurabell (again! I don't know why my story is that great but still!), rainbowbabes and THE EVIL TANAKO.

And yes I just HAD to make a story about a boy finding those :DD. Also thanks to Anemies, batdiva101, kasai tenshi, SURPRISE.smile. and Demyx-KillingMeSoftly

Now on with the story! Btw, I think it's quite lame so don't have any high expectations from it kays? Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

thoughts– thinking, flashback

thoughts - talking, saying whatever XD

**thoughts** - sarcasm, important word, emphasis

thoughts - important word or phrase, take note.

* * *

"I **hate **you Kaoru," Haruhi said through gritted teeth.

"Aww, don't say that… don't you know that **hate **is a passionate emotion?" Kaoru added in a teasing voice.

Haruhi flinched before giving the younger twin a death glare that would make Nekowaza scream like a little girl.

"I'll give you **passion**. Murder, the most passionate of all emotions," Haruhi said with suppressed anger evident in her voice.

"Lighten up Haruhi, it was last week," Hikaru said defending his twin.

"It sure doesn't feel like it," Haruhi said wincing slightly at what that **incident **had caused.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked in a somewhat innocent voice.

"**What**?" Haruhi said her eye twitching slightly – she knew that kind of voice and she knew that whatever he was going to say next she was NOT going to enjoy it.

"Do you remember what you yelled out last week to try and persuade them that you were a boy and not a girl?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes…" she replied with a wince.

"_NO! I USE THESE FOR NOSE BLEEDS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW USEFUL THESE THINGS ARE?"_

"So… you use them for nosebleeds?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru and Haruhi froze.

Kaoru looked back at them awkwardly. "What?"

"You don't know what they _are_?!" Hikaru spat out shocked.

"Uhm sanitary napkins?" Kaoru said.

Hikaru stared at his younger twin.

"Then how do **you **know what they are?" Kaoru asked. Now it was Hikaru's turn to look awkward.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS HIM! IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG!" Hikaru said in a hysterical voice before running off.

"HIKARU YOU TRAITOR! COME BACK!" Haruhi yelled loudly.

"NEVEEEERRR! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Oh god… Hikaru is going to end up at a mental asylum at this rate… then again we all are," Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"So Haruhi what are they used for?" Kaoru asked.

"Ask somebody else _not _me," Haruhi said stalking off.

Kaoru blinked.

Throughout the rest of the day there was one thing on his mind, yes the mystery of the sanitary napkins. Why did Haruhi and Hikaru refuse to tell him? Was there some dark secret behind them? After that he wondered why Hikaru knew about them and he didn't. Weren't the twins always together?

* * *

"Hey Tono," Kaoru asked.

"What is it?" Tamaki said.

"What are sanitary napkins?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Sanitary … napkins…?" Tamaki said.

"Yes, what are they?" Kaoru pressed on eagerly.

"I know!" Tamaki said proudly.

"What, what is it?"

"They are feminine supplies!"

"I … already know that,"

"Oh,"

_Figures, as if Tono would be of much help._

"Kyoya-senpai, what are sanitary napkins?" Kaoru asked.

"… I don't have time to answer that stupid question. Here's a textbook," Kyoya said before walking away.

Kaoru flipped through the book.

_Why is there stuff about pregnancy in here?_

"Haruhi. What. Are. Sanitary. Napkins?" Kaoru asked.

"… do you **really **want to know?" Haruhi said in a dead-panned voice.

"Yes,"

"They're for periods,"

"Oh… what are periods?"

"Oh lord. I'm going to explain everything so you better listen well,"

And five minutes later there was not one person in Japan that did not hear Kaoru's agonizing scream.

* * *

In Hokkaido

"What was that?" a random person asked.

"Dunno… it sounds like… a person in agony," another person replied.

"Just like when you found out your wife was pregnant again?"

"WHAT?! SHE IS?!"

* * *

Back at Ouran 

"What was that?" Hunny asked Mori.

"Kaoru screaming," Mori replied.

"No there's something else… guess it's nothing," Hunny said.

* * *

**The end. Yeah I think it's pretty crappy for my standard … oh well. I should do a chapter all about Hunny next… and don't hesitate to leave a sweet (or not so sweet) review.**


	4. unHappy Birthday Hunny!

**Wow. It's been awhile huh? I'm SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYY DD: -dodges things being thrown- . The worst thing is that I don't have a good excuse for not updating lately So anyway I shall now list SOME of the reasons why I haven't updated and please do not kill me for these reasons.**

**I'm EXTREMELY lazy**

**I suffered from writer's block for awhile**

**I had a lot of assignments and I couldn't watch any dramas because of that D:**

**My best friend is being a bitch woops sorry EX best friend – my mistake**

**I got addicted to YouTube :D – even more than usual**

**I got pissed off a lot**

**I got insulted – badly (I got asked to the Yr 10 formal and he actually thought that I'd say 'Yes' I mean GEEZ he insults me at every moment and he expects me to say 'YES'?! I DON'T THINK SO! And now he's accusing me of my friend's depression PSSSHHH you can read my profile but like it wouldn't be worth your time)**

**I'm starting to study A LOT nowadays … it feels so WEIRD LOL**

… **that's about it I guess :X **

**So AHEM anyways! Please don't hunt me down T.T**

**Thanks to my reviewers and such…. Just enjoy the story like you usually do! :D And prepare for a tongue lashing if you flame! Unless if the flame is totally justified then I don't mind.**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Mitsukuni Haninozuka AKA Hunny-sempai. Age 17. In his 3rd year of Ouran High School. And outrageously adorable. And to match he has a sweet and sugary to match right? WRONG. Well… I guess it isn't wrong to call him adorable, but he has a dark side that only a few people in this world know about. Yes the 'other' side to him that goes completely unknown to fangirls. A. He has a terrible temper as soon as he wakes up. B. Lack of sugar can also bring this out in him.

Of course there was ONE fangirl who happened to witness Hunny in werewolf mode but she simply fainted at the sight screaming out before she went down "AIIIIYEEEEEE! HUNNY-SEMPAIIIII! KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suoh Tamaki was the kind of person who knew the exact date of every single celebration there was. In fact the twins were actually game enough to challenge his oh-so great knowledge of the holidays and began placing bets… it was a dark day for fangirls when Hikaru was so pissed that he couldn't perform his usual host business.

He also knew the birthdays of all his fellow hosts and customers. And it was on that day when he had realised that it was Hunny's birthday!

* * *

"Tamaki-sempai do we really have to do this? Haruhi asked in an irratated voice.

"Yes! We have to! The lives of many people are at stake!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"But we're just baking a cake!" Haruhi exclaimed exasperated.

"It's exactly as he says it Haruhi. It truly is a matter between life and death," Kyoya put in, adjusting his glasses.

"Not you too Kyoya-sempai!"

Kyoya looked at her and said in a VERRRRRY serious voice, "We're with the Hitachiins and they can transform the most delicious food in the world taste like crap,"

Haruhi thought about that for a moment.

"Yes indeed… it truly is a matter between life and death…"

"And it will be because you won't be helping us!" Tamaki chipped in brightly.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS SUICIDAL?!" Haruhi screamed.

"It's Mori-sempai's orders. Besides… how bad can it be?"

* * *

"HIKARU YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?"

"STOP WAVING THAT KNIFE AROUND!"

"Oh… that's it?"

Haruhi sat down in a chair and massaged her temples. She knew the twins were extremely bad at cooking (since she was in their class) but she expected them to at least have some common sense.

"Haruuuuhiiiiiiiiii!"

"WHAT?!"

"….Nothing…" Tamaki said scared out of his wits.

Haruhi sighed. "Why didn't you want me to help Mori-sempai?"

"Tamaki looked eager… and I didn't want to ruin his fun," Mori said.

"But still you coul – KAORU THAT'S A MIXING BOWL YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T PUT THAT IN THE OVEN! HIKARU STOP THREATENING TAMAKI WITH SCISSORS! TAMAKI-SEMPAI FOR THE LAST TIME STOP EATING THE INGREDIANTS!"

* * *

Finally after many hours they had finished making one cake. It was a layered cream cake. And in between each layer there was a generous amout of strawberries and thick rich vanilla cream and at the top, Kyoya had written 'Happy Birthday Hunny-sempai on it in white-chocolate flavoured icing and beneath that Mori had drawn a little bunny.

Haruhi took out a spoon with a huge section of it and dug in. It was disgusting. As soon as the cake touched her tongue she was filled with a sensation that was similar to eating food that a begger had found in a nearby rubbish bin. She choked and coughed for what seemed like ages before she glared at the sheepish Host Club.

"DO IT AGAIN!"

And after hour after hour , after cake after cake…

"YOU PUT IN SUAGR NOT PEPPER!" Haruhi shrieked throwing away their 57th cake.

* * *

And finally it was 3 on the morning of Hunny's birthday when they had finished making two cakes. One perfect cake and a as the twins called it a 'gag' cake a cake that they were going to use it to prank someone.

All of them were elated with their efforts and they all started giggling like schoolgirls on a first date as they rushed to the Haninozuka estate – it was either that sleep deprivation had caused them to go temporarily loopy or they had finally cracked.

They knocked on the door of Hunny's room and pranced in yelling in loud voices "HUNNY-SEMPAI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WE MADE YOU A CAKE!"

But alas, because of the fact that they were up all night they forgot one thing… Hunny had an extremely bad temper in the morning…

"OH SHIT! WE'VE AWOKEN THE BEAST!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed running for the door.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Haruhi yelled dashing for the door.

"I'M TOO HOT TO DIE!" Kyoya shrieked (Lol I couldn't resist xP)

Tamaki stood scared shitless and in front of him he held out his only weapon – a box that was containing the cake made out of the Host Club's love for Hunny.

Hunny merely snatched the cake with a happy expression on his face.

"Did Tama-chan make this for me? WAAIIIIII! I'm soooo happyyy! Usa-chan! Do you want some to – " Hunny started to say before his face froze. Then his face went from happy to surprised to disgusted to angry.

"IS THIS A JOKE?! HOW COULD YOU!?" Hunny screamed and began attacking poor Tamaki and Mori who were still in the room.

* * *

After a few hours – after the sounds of screaming and sobbing, the people who didn't get beaten up went in to see that all that was left of Tamaki and Mori were bloodstains while Hunny was in the middle of the room sleeping like a baby.

Kyoya went over to inspect the remains of the cake and sniffed it.

"Botulinun toxin," he said after a few seconds.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"The most deadlist poison in the world. This cake contained lethal amounts of salt, pepper, mayonaise, fish sauce, curry seasoning, garlic and many other things that are not legal in Japan yet," Kyoya replied.

"Shit… that was our gag cake…" Hikaru realised.

"So basically… when we woke him up he was pissed but when he saw the cake he got happy but when he tasted it he went berserk," Haruhi said.

"Correct. Ahh . Poor Mori-sempai and Tamaki," Kyoya said.

It took awhile for Tamaki and Mori to recover from Hunny's attack. And they learned afew valuable lessons that would last them a last time. A. ALWAYS MAKE HARUHI COOK. LET THE TWINS NEAR THE KITCHEN. C. DON'T WAKE HUNNY IN THE MORNING. D. DON'T EVER EVER EVER TRY TO USE USA-CHAN AS A SHIELD.

**

* * *

**

Ewww. That was epic fail…


End file.
